juntos
by momotoko
Summary: eles dois se amam...e agora eles sabem yaoi gaalee shoumen-ai e futuramente Lemon eu acho ... AS REVIEWS ESTAVAM BLOQUEADAS...AGORA NÃO ESTÁ MAIS
1. Chapter 1

**Gente que emoção - minha primeira fic dando pulinhos gays por ai.**

**1-Gente é a primeira por isso não me apedrejem muuuuito mas um pouquinho pode que eu mereço .-.**

**2-essa fic é yaoi relacionamento homo ... homem com homem saca? Não gosta? Pula da ponte ;D**

**3-esse começo foi inspirado num fanart que eu vi quem quiser o link é só pedir**

**4-o casal é gaaxlee [gaara x lee**

**5-naruto como todos sabem não me pertence pois se pertencesse não estaria escrevendo fic e sim colocando tuuudo em pratica no manga**

**bom proveito...**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**juntos – **por momotoko

"_talvez da próxima vez eu não possa protege-lo"_ .

Havia pouco tempo desde que konoha havia sido atacada por Orochimaru ,e havia pouco tempo desde que Sasuke resolvera ir atráz de Orochimaru, muito pouco tempo, na verdade, nesse exato momento Neji , Chouji , Shikamaru , Kiba e Naruto estavam perseguindo os membros da vila oculta do som que levavam Sasuke.

Cada um estava lutando contra seu próprio adversário, Naruto tinha acabado de encontrar Kinimaro e Sasuke havia fugido, foi nessa hora que rock Lee apareceu deixando o loiro livre para ir atraz de Sasuke e ele mesmo ficou para lutar contra kinimaro.

Lee ainda não estava totalmente recuperado da ultima luta que teve contra Gaara,e estava perdendo para Kinimaro , Lee estava tomando remédios, que por sinal ele trocou por uma garrafa de sake de Tsunade acidentalmente, mesmo depois de bêbado ter tido uma força impressionante o efeito da bebida acabou e lá estava ele de novo sem conseguir enfrentar Kinimaro.Por um momento achou que morreria e realmente teria se "ele" não tivesse aparecido.

Durante a luta Lee pôde perceber que o ruivo havia mudado bastante, tinha se tornado uma pessoa muito melhor estava mais calmo e parecia até um tanto amigável na visão de Lee, e dessa vez ainda estava lutando ao lado deles.

Gaara depois de muito esforço "derrotou" seu adversário, os dois estavam a salvo. Kinimaro estava morto-graças a sua doença e não totalmente pela luta que tivera-enquanto Lee e Gaara descansavam sentados.

Lee não parava de falar enquanto Gaara respondia monossilábico, na verdade o ruivo sequer estava escutando o que o moreno falava,estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos,

"_foi por muito pouco que ele não me acertou naquela hora "_

Olhou para Lee.

O que teria acontecido a ele caso ele demorasse um pouco mais para chegar? Ou se o adversário fosse apenas um pouco mais forte?

"_talvez da próxima vez eu não possa protege-lo" _

Desde a conversa que teve com Naruto há algum tempo, sentia vontade de proteger as pessoas importantes para si... Passou um tempo pensando quem seriam essas pessoas, na hora pensou em seus irmãos e realmente o relacionamento entre eles estava muito melhor, mas quem mais? Quem ele queria proteger? Lembrou-se da luta que teve com Lee, o mestre dele entrando em sua frente para parar a luta, sentiu uma grande inveja na hora, mas depois quando parou para pensar naquele garoto e no que tinha ouvido falar dele, o quão esforçado era e mesmo com todas as dificuldades ainda era sorridentere, gostaria de ser amigo dele tanto quanto agora era de Naruto.

-está me ouvindo Gaara-san? Parece tão distraído-perguntava Lee com aquela feição sorridente de sempre.

-estou, estou sim - mentiu ele.

Nessa hora o silencio se instalou entre os dois o ruivo olhava para os ferimentos de Lee,não sabia exatamente mas imaginava o quanto deveria ser doloroso.

-está doendo?-perguntou apontando para um machucado mais profundo no pescoço de Lee.

-ah, não muito, isso não é nada, Gai-sensei disse que eu posso agüentar os ferimentos com o fogo da juv... -foi interrompido pelo ruivo que havia lambido seu pescoço no lugar machucado assim como em sua infância havia feito com o dedo de seu tio.

-Gaara-san?-pela primeira vez o moreno não estava com aquele sorriso, na verdade estava com uma expressão de espanto pelo que o outro havia feito,não sabia dizer exatamente o que havia sido aquilo só sabia que havia gostado muito.

Gaara parou e passou uma pomada que levava com ele no pescoço de Lee e voltou a sentar-se ao lado do moreno.

-ainda está doendo?-perguntou com a mesma inexpressão de sempre.

-na-não está, melhorou um pouco,obrigada- respondeu desviando um pouco o olhar.

-não precisa agradecer-esboçou um leve sorriso-é para isso que servem os amigos certo?-Lee lhe sorriu de volta fazendo sua mais famosa pose.

-agora vamos?quanto antes sairmos daqui antes chegamos em konoha, você pode andar?

-sim!-respondeu Lee se levantando e estendendo a mão para o outro se levantar.

No caminho de volta Lee não falou muito, estava distraído pensando o que havia sido aquilo.

"_será que ele faz isso para todo mundo? Por que será que ele fez isso? Será que ele...? claro que não Lee não pense besteiras ele só de vê como um amigo,AMIGO"_

-AMIGO...

Depois de muito gritar isso em sua mente acabou gritando realmente.

-o que disse Lee?

-nada não...nada mesmo...não falei nada- em pouco tempo o silencio já estava de volta e Lee havia voltado para seus pensamentos.

"_...mas por que será que isso machuca tanto?"_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------...**

**apedrejada caída no cantinho para não ocupar espaço**

**Eu juuuro que depois melhora Ç.Ç eu sei que eu escrevo mal mas tenham paciência comigo **

**Próximo capitulo sai em breve – a não ser que não tenha sequer uma pessoa lendo Ç.Ç-**

**por isso apertem o botãozinho escrito ''go'' e me deixem felizes **

**XDDD**


	2. eu acho que te amo

**E aqui estou eu de novo meus queridos, eu li os comentários aqui no f/f e na comu onde eu divulguei e fiquei tão feliz. Daí como eu sou desocupada e to de férias resolvi postar **

**E alem de tudo quando eu comentei da fic com meu pai ele me motivou até deu uma lida por isso aqui está o 2º capitulo .**

**1-é yaoi...não gosta pula da ponte **

**2-eu sou rica? Famosa? Isso quer dizer que naruto não me pertence**

**3-casal gaaxlee acha que eles são hetero? Compra um óculos**

**bom divertimento**.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juntos – momotoko

_-quando você amar alguém você vai saber Gaara-san..._

Os dois andavam lentamente, nenhum deles tinha pique para correr ou até mesmo para andar depressa, por isso mesmo o percurso que deveria ser relativamente rápido demorou muito mais que o normal, Lee andava distraído, mas não deixava de falar muito e sobre toda e qualquer coisa possível, Gaara já estava até mais solto falava bastantes para os padrões dele.

-Gaara-san, o que você acha de dormirmos aqui essa noite? Já está tarde e ainda estamos longe de konoha.

Gaara aceitou, estava realmente cansado não gostaria de andar a noite inteira, e seria bom passar mais tempo com Lee, param e acenderam uma pequena fogueira e enquanto Gaara foi buscar água Lee foi procurar algo para comerem, e não encontrando nada resolveu que iria pescar **(n/a: não é em todo lugar que se acha um kilo de frutas apetitosas né?)**, encontrou o ruivo que voltava com a água e que resolveu ir de volta até o rio com Lee.

Chegando lá Lee começou a "caçada aos peixes", sendo ajudado por Gaara que achava graça no jeito atrapalhado do outro, no final estavam os dois com três peixes e ensopados, voltaram para o lugar onde estava a fogueira e colocaram os peixes para cozinhar, a noite estava fria então estavam sentados bem perto ao fogo e bem próximos, mas mesmo assim estava muito frio.

ATCHIN - Lee espirrou da forma mais barulhenta possível, muito provavelmente estava ficando resfriado, foi quando sentiu uma pequena camada de areia sobre os seus ombros, e tinha que admitir que aquilo realmente era quentinho.

-Gaara-san, muito obrigada.

-Não precisa agradecer, está mais quente agora?

-sim bem melhor – sorriu abertamente- mas e você? Não está com frio?

-não, estou bem assim.

-tem certeza? Não seria bom você se aquecer? Pode pegar uma gripe – gesticulava exageradamente parando perto ao rosto de Gaara- eu me preocupo com você não gostaria que ficasse doente – disse baixo encarando o ruivo nos olhos.

"_ele está tão perto, e é realmente muito...bonito. Lee o que você está pensando? Ele é seu amigo e é homem, mas mesmo assim..."_

Aproximou-se um pouco mais quando uma fumaça preta com um cheiro muito peculiar passou por eles.

-Lee. - chamou Gaara

-Sim? Gaara-san ?

-acho que o peixe está queimando – apontou para o fogo com dois peixes que mais pareciam dois pedaços de carvão, Lee tirou-os do fogo para descobrir que não estavam bons, na verdade sequer estavam comestíveis (n/a: a não ser que você goste de carvão).

No fim de tudo estavam deitados um ao lado do outro, com fome. Lee começou a pensar no que havia acontecido.

"_o que teria acontecido naquela hora se o peixe não tivesse queimado? E se acontecesse o que ele diria? Com certeza me mataria logo em seguida, e por que eu estou pensando nisso afinal? Eu amo a sakura-san ou não amo? Eu acho que quando estive perto dela nunca me senti assim, eu acho que eu...devo estar enlouquecendo"_

Gaara pensava em tudo que havia acontecido no seu dia, e em seu novo amigo.

"_realmente ele é uma pessoa muito divertida, eu realmente gosto de estar perto dele, em pensar que na primeira vez que nos vimos eu..."_

Gaara então lembrou do que havia feito na primeira luta deles, a forma como tentou mata-lo, como desejou o sangue dele em suas mãos, se sentiu mal, sujo.

Gaara chorava baixo arrependido do que havia feito, quase matou alguém que era tão bom, alguém que ele agora considerava tanto, Lee ouviu o choro do outro e levantou-se o puxando em seguida.

-Gaara-san? Está tudo bem? Por que está chorando?- Gaara apenas abraçou-se a ele escondendo seu rosto no peito do outro-me desculpe... Lee... Eu... Eu-

-Gaara-san?

-me desculpe, pela ultima vez que nos vimos em que eu... Tentei te matar eu... Não quero que você morra não mais, me desculpe, por favor.

-não precisa se desculpar por isso, já passou - enxugou as lagrimas do outro com o dedão e lhe deu um beijo na testa - agora pare de chorar certo?

Gaara secou o resto das lagrimas na manga, sentia-se bem por ter o perdão do outro, sentia-se feliz, afinal ele gosta de Lee.

"_Eu... não quero mais ele morto eu quero ele perto de mim por que eu... eu..."._

-Lee, você ama alguém? – essa pergunta pegou o Rock de surpresa, que tipo de pergunta havia sido aquela afinal?

-eu... Amo sim. -não adiantaria mentir, adiantaria?

-como é? Como é quando se ama alguém?- perguntou com o rosto serio de sempre.

-ah, Gaara-san, não é algo que se possa explicar, é algo que você precisa sentir- riu sem graça o moreno

-então como se sabe quando se ama alguém?

-quando você amar alguém você vai saber Gaara-san, mas por que a pergunta?

-eu acho que amo alguém Lee,- "eu acho que te amo"

**E assim acaba mais um capitulo...espero que estejam gostando **

**Esse capitulo só saiu hoje graças ao meu pai e o incentivo dele por isso agradeçam (ou culpem) o velho okay?**

**Pai- Thais o que você estava fazendo ontem a noite? **

**Momo –nada ... por que**

**Pai- você tava socando o teclado e falando sozinha **

**Momo-ah ta eu tava escrevendo minha fanfic**

**Pai- -lê a fic- é até que não ta ruim quando fizer mais me mostra**

**Momo- okay o.o'''**

**E é assim que as coisas são**

Agora vamos responder as reviews

**Na-san-**claro que ele não percebeu ele é uma criança pura e que bom que você gostou fico feliz e quanto aos erros de português me perdoe é que eu...han...é enfim obrigada pela review

**'GaaraS2Lee'- **bem o próximo capitulo está aqui espero que esteja melhor que o primeiro e que você continue lendo...que pena que você está com pouco inspiração tomara que ela apareça logo adoro suas fics

**Suigetsu Neko- **realmente gaaxlee é difícil -.-' mas nem é tanto mas o simples fato de ser minha primeira fic já é um desafio

**Yuki Gaara- **pode cobrar mesmo eu não ligo não D até me incentiva bem não demorou graças a eu ser desocupada e estar de férias – a folgada – espero que goste desse capitulo continue lendo

**O próximo capitulo não tem prazo mas não deve demorar muito obrigada a todos, ah e ta vendo aquele botãozinho escrito GO? Aperta ele nem que seja pra escrever um oi mais aperta entendeu? **

**Faça uma criança feliz, deixe reviews **


	3. quebrando duvidas

**Bem e aqui está o 3º capitulo que ia ser lemon mas não foi ( leia lá embaixo o por que) espero que gostem**

**E é o de sempre é yaoi, naruto não me pertence, o casal é gaalee não gasta pula da ponte...**

* * *

Juntos- momotoko

_-eu acho que amo alguém Lee, - "eu acho que te amo"_

Lee se surpreendeu com a afirmação, certo que o ruivo já tinha mudado muito, mas não podia imaginar Gaara apaixonado, mas logo esses pensamentos deram lugar para outros, quem foi que roubou o coração de Gaara? Sentiu um aperto no peito se o ruivo estava apaixonado por alguém isso cortava as chances dele pela raiz, não que em algum momento ele tenha realmente posto fé que tudo daria certo entre os dois, mas poderia pelo menos ter esperança, afinal um amor não nasce tão rápido assim... Ou será que nasce?

"_Então ele está apaixonado? Isso é ótimo, para ele...mas quem será a sortuda?"_

-serio Gaara-san? E quem é ela?

Gaara olhou para o chão e não respondeu

"_O que eu deveria responder afinal? Se eu falar que amo ele será que ele vai sair de perto de mim? Ficar com raiva? Nojo?... afinal isso é errado não é? Eu não deveria amá-lo... ele é um homem assim como eu... então isso é errado, mas por que isso é errado afinal?"_

Lee também ficou em silencio se insistisse na pergunta poderia ser inconveniente não é?No final foram dormir sem tocar mais no assunto, o moreno sequer se lembrou do fato que o ruivo não dormia deitou-se ao lado dele, mas não conseguiu dormir apenas fechou os olhos e fingiu que dormia, Gaara por sua vez fez o mesmo.

No meio da noite Lee estava sentado observando o ruivo "dormir" e Gaara que estava distraído com seus pensamentos nem reparou no moreno que o observava, pensava no moreno abraçando-o, beijando-o e..., o ruivo se recriminou por pensar coisas assim.

"_Desde quando você pensa em coisas assim afinal? Deveria estar concentrado em coisas mais importantes como... como..."._

Por mais que tentasse imaginar algo mais importante só pensava em Lee.

"_Com o que será que ele está sonhando?"-_pensava Lee enquanto olhava a figura deitada_-"fica tão lindo assim, tão puro e infantil, nem parece o mesmo de algumas horas atrás"._

Lee chegou perto do rosto do ruivo, e mais perto, e mais perto, até que os lábios se tocaram foi apenas um leve roçar, com isso o ruivo arregalou os olhos, passou um tempo olhando para Lee tentando entender o que tinha acontecido, tocou os próprios lábios.

-Gaara-san, me desculpe eu, eu não sabia que você estava acordado, eu...

Parou de falar e encarou o chão, na verdade não ia mais se desculpar não estava arrependido de que tinha feito, só torcia para que Gaara não o odiasse para o resto da vida, preferiria ser morto pelo ruivo de que saber que ele o odiava por isso.

Gaara estava em silencio para aumentar ainda mais a aflição do moreno.

-Lee...você...

-antes que você possa falar qualquer coisa eu já digo que não estou arrependido do que fiz e que eu - respirou fundo e tomou coragem- eu te amo... a única coisa que eu espero é que você não me odeie por isso, não conseguiria viver se soubesse que a pessoa que eu amo me odeia **(n/a: será que exagerei? i.i''')**

-Lee, eu te odeio...

-Gaara-san...eu...

-...Por não ter terminado o que começou naquela hora- nessa hora Gaara se virou para Lee se aproximou e selou seus lábios no do maior** (n/a: nessa parte o Lee ainda era maior que o Gaa-chan né?).**

Lee não podia nem conter a própria felicidade, só não saia pulando e estourando fogos por que pra isso teria que se separar de Gaara, _"meu Gaara"_ pensou ele, abraçou o corpo do menor puxando-o para si, em pouco tempo o moreno passou a língua pelos lábios do menor pedindo passagem, mesmo o ruivo nunca tendo feito aquilo antes entendeu a mensagem e abriu um pouco a boca dando passagem para o outro, foi um beijo calmo afinal, Gaara era novo naquilo os dois torciam para que aquilo nunca acabasse, mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco o ar acabou, e eles tiveram que se separar,passaram um tempo olhando um nos olhos do outro até que o ruivo abraçou o Lee.

-a pessoa que eu amo é você... Lee... Por isso eu nunca mais quero ficar longe de você

Naquela noite Lee dormiu abraçado em Gaara, e o ruivo passou a noite olhando para as estrelas...

...sorrindo.

**

* * *

**

**Cabo mais um capitulo...finalmente O beijo... agora vocês já podem me chamar de sem talento e tacar coisas em mim certo? xDD**

**Enfim espero que tenham gostado.**

**[comentário inútil**

**Sabe eu quando não sabia o que escrever nessa capitulo virei para a biblioteca da casa (ou pai) e perguntei o que ele achava... ele simplesmente olhou para minha cara e me mandou fazer como em brokeback mountain quando os dois se agarram na barraca sabe? eu fiquei pasma mas enfim eu IA fazer só que...não fiz i.i sei lá acho que não vai ter lemon ... pelo menos por enquanto não...xD **

* * *

Resposta das reviews:

**'GaaraS2Lee**'- você também está de férias é? Sorte nossa nesse caso, realmente os banquetes que brotam do chão são um mistério mesmo, mass o Gaa-chan é um garoto frágil aquilo lá é tudo pose –sente areia apertando os pés- enfim até o próximo capitulo

**Ishidinha**- e quando escrever me mande que eu quero ler viu e escreve sim quanto mais gaaxlee tiver no mundo melhor ... hum vai saber se eu não vou por ninguém para atrapalhar mesmo né? – risada malévola- você falou do neji mas eu estava pensando em sakura assim eu aproveitava pra deixar ela desiludida e solteira no final –aquelaqueodeiaasakura-[1

**Mfm2885**- bem igual eu falei na resposta acima eu ainda não sei... deram a idéia no neji ... na verdade eu estava pensando na sakura o.O' assim eu aproveitava pra deixar ela desiludida e solteira no final –aquelaqueodeiaasakura-[2

**Yuki** **Gaara**- bemmm espero que você esteja feliz com esse capitulo que na verdade era para ter saído ontem mas aconteceu um acidente e

Lee- na verdade ela ficou no telefone até as 3da manha com o namorado em vez de escrever a fic

Momo-dedo duro

**

* * *

**

**Bem agora vamos explicar isso da siguinte maneira tá vendo o maldito botão roxo escrito GO?? Então você VAI apertar ele¬¬ não sabe o que escrever faça ctrl c ctrl v ai em baixo**

"**momo magnífica eu amo a sua fic e amo você por favor faça o proximo capitulo para um reles mortal como eu minha deusa,anjo de candura"**

**-momo toma pedrada na testa-**

**Gaara: já mandei parar de se achar maldita, cala a boca e começa logo o próximo capitulo**

**Lee:gaa-chan se você matar ela ela não pode continuar a fic**

**Gaara: já ouviu que vaso ruim não quebra? essa ai tá vivinha da silva**

**Lee: e vocês leitores pelo amor de deus não copiem aquilo certo? mas deixem reviews para essa doida assim ela fica mais feliz**

**Kissus **


	4. ela e eles

**Essa fic é yaoi, gaalee não gosta pula da ponte**

**Esse cap tem shikatema, não gosta? Você ainda pode ir até a ponte**

**Naruto não me pertence por que se pertencesse o Gaara seria mimado e bem amado e o Lee já teria vencido o Neji...**

* * *

"_você agora é meu Lee e não vai ser o Gaara que ficará entre nós"_

* * *

**Juntos-momotoko**

Acordaram junto dos primeiros raios de sol, Gaara logo se levantou sendo seguido por Lee, que enrolou um pouco para se levantar apenas por preguiça.

-vamos logo Lee não podemos enrolar ou não chegamos hoje em konoha.

-mas... Gaara, me deixa dormir só mais um pouquinho.

Gaara abaixou-se ao lado dele.

-vamos... Lee...

-certo...

Resmungou um pouco coçando o olho e bocejando, mas logo estava em pé e pronto para andar, começaram o caminho até konoha, mas não antes de mais um beijo apaixonado, andaram num ritmo bom até estarem bem perto e depois diminuíram o ritmo, chegaram no meio da tarde, foram visitar Naruto no hospital depois Gaara foi se encontrar com seus irmãos e Lee foi ver seu mestre e colegas de time.

Gaara logo encontrou Kankurou e Temari, estavam juntos em um campo aberto, nenhum estava muito afim de sair da vila naquele dia nem no dia seguinte, Temari por um certo preguiçoso, Gaara por um certo moreno, e kankurou? Apenas por preguiça mesmo, esse por sinal logo foi para a pensão onde estavam hospedados, deixando a loira e o irmão sozinhos, a mais velha logo começou a puxar assunto perguntando como havia sido a missão e outras coisas.

-e ai? Como foi a missão?

-ótima.-Temari estranhou, o irmão falando que algo tinha sido ótimo?-serio?-perguntou ela incrédula.

-sim...-disse se jogando de costas na grama-e para você?-nesse momento os olhos da irmã brilharam.

-perfeita!-disse sorridente a loira

-sério? O que aconteceu de tão especial afinal?

-e quem disse que aconteceu algo especial?-disse virando o rosto _"será que está tão na cara assim"_**(n/a:imagina tema-chan...nem um pouquinho).**

-qualquer um que olhasse para você saberia.

-nem ta tão na cara assim, mas enfim, se eu te contar jura não brigar comigo, nem ri, nem contar pro Kankurou?

-juro...

-é que, como você sabe, eu ajudei o Shikamaru e na volta eu acabei me declarando por ele e ele...-e começou uma explicação detalhada de tudo que havia acontecido no caminho de volta e na noite que passaram juntos.-a cada palavra ela ficava mais feliz dando gritinhos histéricos como uma adolescente com seu primeiro namorado, que era exatamente o caso dela.

-e você Gaara? Para dizer que a missão foi ótima deve ter acontecido algo de bom, não me diga que você e o Lee estão...

-exatamente isso - só deu pra ver o queixo da Temari batendo no chão.

-Co-como?Gaara repete isso? Você e o Lee estão...namorando?

-eu não sei...-Gaara olhou para o chão, será que estavam namorando? Não, ninguém tinha falado nada disso, não que ele não quisesse mas...não tinham nada certo-...não falamos disso...ele só...me beijou, mais nada.

Temari abraçou o irmão.

-você gostaria que estivessem?

-sim...

-então vá lá e diga isso para ele, tire isso a limpo-a loira sorriu - e depois me diga o que aconteceu tá?

-tá - então Temari levantou bateu as roupas e saiu andando- vou ver se o Kankurou está bem, não é bom deixar ele muito tempo sozinho...-saiu rindo – e você sabe bem o que vai fazer agora...e não ouse entrar no quarto enquanto não fizer - gritou já se afastando do mais novo, que ainda passou mais um tempo sentado lá

Lee andou por toda konoha, logo achando o seu sensei.

-Gai-sensei!!!

-yosh! Lee, como foi a missão?

-foi ótima Gai-sensei! Mas tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de falar com você é que eu...

-antes disso Lee, tenho algo para você, é uma carta que deixaram comigo para te entregar!-entregou um envelope rosa para seu discípulo, que logo abriu e leu do que se tratava.

"Lee.

Eu sei que errei antes, gostaria de me desculpar

Foi a pouco tempo mas descobri que te amo,

Eu sei que rejeitei você algumas vezes,

Mas espero que você ainda me ame como disse que amava

Ass. Sakura"

Gai lia a carta atrás de Lee.

-isso não é ótimo? Finalmente você conseguiu conquistar a dama que você ama com o fago da juventude – Gai falava em pose.

-sim...!-por um momento o garoto se sentiu feliz,mas logo se lembrou do ruivo que havia mexido consigo aquilo era péssimo afinal ele ainda sentia algo, mesmo que não tão grande, pela garota de cabelos rosas**(n/a: eu queria muito ter colocado vadia de cabelos rosas mas apaguei depois)**ainda a considerava uma amiga não gostaria de dar um fora nela

Lee depois de conversar com seu mestre, que parecia não saber falar sobre outra coisa sem ser a garota foi para casa, andava a passos lentos, olhando para o chão, não sabia bem o que faria agora, não conseguiria encarar o ruivo assim como não conseguiria encarar Sakura, tamanha foi sua surpresa quando trombou exatamente com essa durante o caminho.

-Lee! Que bom encontrar você!

-ah, olá Sakura-san.

-Lee, eu queria saber se você já leu a minha carta...

-ah! Já li sim Sakura-san...

-e então?...-Lee não tinha nem noção do que responderia pensou em como seu mestre havia ficado feliz com isso ele queria mesmo que ele ficasse com a garota talvez devesse aceitar afinal, seria o certo um homem deve ficar com uma mulher e não com outro homem não é?...mas só de pensar nessa possibilidade, veio as imagens em retrospectiva do tempo que passou com Gaara.

_-a pessoa que eu amo é você... Lee... Por isso eu nunca mais quero ficar longe de você_

Aquelas palavras ecoavam na cabeça do Rock.

-então...Sakura-san...eu acho que amo outra pessoa sabe? ... a pessoa que eu amo é o Gaara...

-você está falando serio?...Lee?

-sim...

-você não pode prefirir ele a mim, não pode-a garota fazia um escandalo_-"eu não vou deixar ele para o Gaara"_

Sakura nesse momento viu Gaara vindo_"veio bem a calhar",_ pensou ela que simplesmente pulou no pescoço de Lee e o beijou, para que Gaara visse e entendesse que ela não pretendia abrir mão do que ela queria.

"_você agora é meu Lee e não vai ser o Gaara que ficará entre nós"_

Gaara que passava viu os dois juntos, abraçados, se beijando, sentiu um aperto no peito, correu até onde Temari estava_..."eu não acredito eu deveria imaginar que não tinhamos nada...aquilo foi...foi só curtição dele"_

**

* * *

**

**Esse acabou triste Ç.Ç a vadia apareceu atendendo a pedidos que queriam alguem para atrapalhar**

**Sakura: quem você está chamando de vadia?**

**Momo:você horas U.Ú-sakura puxa o cabelo da momo- aiiii –momo puxa o cabelo da sakura-aiiii**

**Sakura: o Lee será meu, e quem você acha que é pra atrapalhar?**

**Momo:¬¬ a escritora **

**Sakura: O.O'' a é? **_**"fudeu"**_

**

* * *

**

**Gente to pensando em começar uma outra fic paralela com essa ai em vez de postar todo dia vou postar um dia sim um dia não ... é que eu acordei com a idéia na cabeça e ela não quer sair... bem só avisando para quem quiser ver vai ser uma comedia mas vai ter gaalee xD**

**

* * *

**

**E outra próximo capitulo vai ter kankyx alguém,... quero saber quem (alem da ten ten...que eu odeio com o kanky) vocês gostariam de ver...**

* * *

Agora responder as reviews:

**Na-san**- alguém copiou -

Lee- mas eu disse que não era uma boa

Ah escrevo rápido mesmo . '' é que eu tenho muita imaginação De uma imaginação feliz até que bem prestativa, você que copiou a budega ganha premio –entrega balinha de vitamina c- bjo

**Mfm2885-** atendendo a pedidos está ai a vaca rosa aparecendo que ótimo que você ta gostando eu também estou amando escrever, continue lendo, comentando, e amando ou terei que te servir pro manda okay ;D

**'GaaraS2Lee'-** desencana que a review não foi tosca, nenhuma review é tosca review é como gente, tem umas mais feias outras mais bonitas mas todas tem seu valor (o.O'' eu merecia uma porrada depois dessa mas enfim )e o lemon não seria só precipitado Eu também não saberia fazer xD mas teria algo bom se o gaa-chan pegasse o Lee e a sakura depois de já terem feito isso...ia dar mais drama sabe? Mas enfim...gostei de como ficou

**Ishidinha- **50 por dia? Sabe que eu gostei disso?xD ... e sabe? Eu também odeio a Sakura do fundo da alma a única que odeio mais que ela eh a ino -.-... mas enfim ai está eeu juro que umfinal negro agrada a Sakura depois dela ter feito isso... que que c acha de forca? Cadeira elétrica? E relaxa que vai ter lemon sim agora é certeza temum amigo se disponibilizou a pazer por mim por isso continue acompanhando

**Suigetsu Neko-** na vdd sempre que algo está bom tem tendência a chover sabe? Mas enfim obrigada pela aula de Lemon xDDD e por acompanhar a fic

**Yuki Gaara-** realmente veremos o que vem depois ... mesmo que o próximo capitulo não vai ser dos melhores pro nosso querido casal mas enfim...continuem acompanhando e de um pouco da imaginação perva do sai pra mim D


	5. separação?

**Já estamos no capitulo 5? Bem não sei se falo já ou ainda,afinal o drama acabou de começar, eu pessoalmente gostei muito desse capitulo, ah e teve gente que falou que os capítulos eram curtos demais, gente eu posto 1 por dia! Como vocês querem algo grande ? –chora no canto-**

**E o de sempre de novo é yaoi e naruto não me pertence. **

**e eu aconselho a ler esse capitulo escutando when you're gone da avril...eu escrevi escutando e achei que tinha a ver**

* * *

**Juntos por momotoko**

"_vou arrumar alguém para preencher o vazio no coração de Gaara"_

Gaara correu até o quarto onde estava a irmã, chegou lá com os olhos marejados, não disse nada apenas se jogou no colo dela deixando o choro suprimido pelo caminho inteiro desabar, Temari por sua vez não perguntou nem disse nada apenas abraçou o irmão e deixou-o chorar até estar mais calmo para então pensar em dizer algo.

* * *

Lee em pouco tempo empurrou a garota fazendo-a cair no chão**(n/a:por que não numa poça de lama?)**, encarou-a um pouco nervoso mas estendeu a mão para ela levantar, não poderia culpa-la totalmente e sentiu pena quando viu que ela chorava desesperada.

-Sakura-san eu já lhe disse, estou apaixonado por outra pessoa e eu tenho certeza, que sou correspondido então não quero que faça mais isso, ele poderia ver e...

Sakura sorriu um tanto maldosa secando as lagrimas _"tadinho de você Lee, nem imagina que será meu e não será aquele garoto que vai atrapalhar, tenho que por na sua cabeça que vocês dois não teriam futuro juntos, pelo menos não mais depois do que ele viu "_

-ele não pode ver Lee, ele já viu, e saiu correndo daqui, entenda que agora ele não está mais entre agente, ele agora sabe que você é meu.

Lee não se deu ao trabalho de responder, ouvindo aquilo saiu correndo procurando por qualquer um que soubesse onde Gaara poderia estar, precisava se explicar e torcer para que ele acreditasse.

* * *

Gaara dizia a irmã em meio a soluços exatamente o que tinha visto, se lamentava, e acima de tudo se agarrava a irmã apertando seu braço com tamanha força que deixava marcas.

-por que Temari? Por que sempre que as coisas estão bem para mim, algo acontece?

-não é bem assim também... Você não sabe o que aconteceu não deveria ser precipitado-"_Lee seu maldito, você me deve satisfações se acha que vai brincar com o MEU irmão você está enganado"._

Nessa hora Kankurou entrou no quarto, viu o estado do irmão, sentou-se ao lado dos dois.

-agora vocês vão me dizer exatamente o que está acontecendo, e se isso for culpa de alguém eu garanto que essa pessoa não estará viva amanha.

Temari encarou Gaara sem saber se contava ou não, o mais novo só virou o rosto sem coragem de encarar o irmão, e a garota explicou tudo a Kankurou, que ficou chocado com todas as novidades ao mesmo tempo, e o mais novo escutando tudo que lhe havia acontecido voltou a cair no choro.

* * *

Lee corria konoha inteira em busca de alguém que soubesse onde seu amado poderia estar, uma pena era que ninguém imaginava, os três haviam chegado e ido direto de encontro aos que lutavam, ninguém fazia a mínima idéia de onde eles poderiam estar hospedados, até que Lee encontrou Shikamaru sentado com Asuma jogando, resolveu perguntar a ele mesmo que achasse que ele não saberia.

-ah o Gaara? Eu não tenho certeza dele, mas a Temari irmã dele disse que estaria naquela pensão perto do lago**(n/a: não me perguntem de ONDE eu tirei essa pensão perto do lago okay?).** ela deve saber onde o irmão está.

-muito obrigada, Shikamaru-san.

-não foi nada, mas para que você quer saber onde está o Gaara?

Quando ele terminou de falar Lee já não estava mais lá, já estava se dirigindo correndo até a tal pensão.

"_problematico"_

-xeque-mate Asuma-sensei

* * *

.

-Então foi isso que aconteceu Temari?isso é tudo ou vocês estão me escondendo mais alguma coisa?

Kankurou estava irritado pelos irmãos não terem lhe contado nada antes.

-isso é tudo...-disse Gaara ainda abraçado a irmã.

Kankurou ia se levantando quando escutou três leves batidos na porta, Temari mandou que entrasse, foi quando apareceu ninguém menos que Sakura na porta.

-com licença, desculpa aparecer do nada, mas tenho que dar um recado, Gaara-chan o Lee mandou que ficasse longe dele e de mim. -a garota levantou um dedo com um anel - agora estamos namorando, ele me contou o que aconteceu na missão, só pesso que não chegue perto da gente, antes que você acabe atrapalhando, ele também mandou te dizer para esquecer o que aconteceu, foi tudo um mal entendido...

Gaara estava a 10 segundos de matar aquela garota com um caixão de areia...

-...ele não te ama aquilo foi só um mal entendido -9- e desde quando daria certo?-8- vocês dois são homens -7 a areia dentro do jarro de agitava- acha mesmo que alguém aceitaria isso? -6- você é realmente-5-um idiota em pensar algo assim...-4- quer um conselho? Vai procurar alguém pra você -3 a areia já saia de dentro do jarro quando a garota saiu do quarto - fui...-saiu e bateu a porta, e Gaara voltou a se abraçar aos irmãos que lhe deram apoio sem precisar se palavras, no dia seguinte iriam embora cedo e logo tudo aquilo estaria resolvido, em algum tempo o irmão iria se recuperar e conseguiria fechar suas feridas.

* * *

Lee chegou lá mas já tinha o recado na recepção para não receberem mais ninguém, o certo era dar meia volta e ir para casa, mas não fez isso, sentou-se na frente da pensão, esperaria lá o tempo necessário, afinal Gaara teria que sair em algum momento e não importava o quanto demorasse. Ele esperaria.

* * *

Gaara já estava mais calmo, mas qualquer um que olhasse ou apenas chegasse perto, iria sentir a aura assassina que o rodeava, Kankurou estava encostado na janela, mesma que o ruivo estava sentado, enquanto Temari estava descendo para tomar um ar, estava abalada, saiu para andar pelos fundos da pensão onde tinha uma área aberta e um tanto abandonada, mesmo a pensionista falando que era perigoso ela não deu ouvidos _"eu sei me cuidar sozinha", _mas não deu outra, foi ela andar menos de 10 minutos para aparecer um bando de marginais, ela sequer escutou o que eles poderia querer foi um único movimento, depois virou as costas e voltou a pensão com melhor humor, deixando os 4 mortos para traz.

Resolveu dar a volta e entrar pela frente da pensão, não tinha motivo para isso, só sua intuição dizendo que ela fizesse isso, assim que entrou viu ninguém menos, ninguém mais que Rock Lee, ao vivo e em cores.

-Lee...

-Temari-san- pelo rosto da garota podia imaginar que ela já sabia de tudo.

-por que Lee? Pra que você fez tudo aquilo com o Gaara?

-aquilo foi, um engano, a Sakura me beijou sem o meu consentimento depois ela me disse que o Gaara havia visto, e eu vim procurar ele...por favor Temari você tem que acreditar.

-eu não acredito em nada Lee, depois de tudo que eu ouvi do Gaara, e do que a Sakura falou, me faz um favor, não chega mais perto do Gaara, e se você não se afastar eu e Kankuro vamos ter que tomar providencias, agora vá ficar com a sua garota e nos deixe em paz, você nunca entenderia o meu irmão mesmo.

A loira subiu para o quarto, não comentou nada com os irmãos da conversa que havia tido com Lee, aquela noite foi longa coberta de lamentos, Temari sabia que o irmão já havia sofrido demais e que ela precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas o que poderia fazer? Foi quando teve uma idéia.

"_vou arrumar alguém para preencher o vazio no coração de Gaara"_

**

* * *

**

**Por sinal eu dedico ao meu irmão que nem imagina da existência da fic, e pode não ser um irmão mais velho super protetor . mas sempre ficou do meu lado(igual a tema-chan e o kanky-chan) e como o amor fraternal entre irmãos reinou nesse capitulo...ele é pro meu onii-san**

* * *

**Agora ... responder reviews**

**Ishidinha-** sabe que eu também adorooo o lemon do armário - ah e você se chama Camila?

Kankurou- nãoooo imaginaaaa ela só escreveu pra fazer media ¬¬.

Momo- e quem te perguntou?ah e eu não vou poder aceitar o convite do itachi não vai dar tempo de limpar o quarto estudar e ainda ser uma akatsuki...xD mas se ele quiser me dar um akatsuki avisa que eu aceito o dei dei ou o hidan

**Aluada Ninfadora- **poode deixar que eu não vou abandonar a fic

Fic: mamãe

Momo- meu bebe –abraça a fic- e eu também acho a sakura uma vaca e aqui você pode se expressar a vontade viu

Ah e depois do comentário fui cheretar seu perfil

Kanky-cara de pau faz e ainda fala?

Momo: enfim... e você é a escritora de uma das minhas fics favoritas daqui,amooooo sua fic de paixão viu? To adorando a historia

Kanky: ta momo agora paro o puxasaquismo e vamo responder a próxima ¬¬

**Mfm2885- **nem eu até gostei das idéias sabe? Ah eu não vi premonição mas meu irmão já me falou da morte –foi atras de alguém que conhecesse só por curiosidade- e escreva bastante mesmo é sempre bom ler reviews grandes

**Yuki Gaara**- weee imaginação perva do sai venha a mim... enfim...se você odiou ela no ultimo capitulo deve estar espumando pela boca nesse xD

Enfim até o próximo

**'GaaraS2Lee'**- sabe a parte da sua review? Do tomara que o Gaara de um caixão de areia nela? Ennnntom eu engrupi sua idéia e ele quase deu

xD desculpe o roubo mas eu gostei da idéia

e bem quanto a fazer ele acreditar no Lee na hora vai ser difícil depois do que ele viu

e vai ter um pouquinho de drama mas não muito,afinal... até hoje só escrevi comedias para tudo nem sei como to fazendo um romance...mas não vai ter morte no final não

xD

bjo a todos que acompanham e torcem pela fic

e vcs já sabem o que fazer com o botão roxo certo?


	6. a nova garota

**Esse capitulo ficou mais descontraido já que o outro foi tão tenso . ' espero que não me matem por isso okay? **

**Esse capitulo não foi re-lido por que amanha tem dreans e como eu vou cedo já que é bemm longe de casa vou dormir cedo por isso qualquer erro de qualquer coisa me perdoem**

**Yaoi, gaalee, naruto não me pertence ...**

* * *

Lee foi para casa, Sakura comemorava triunfante, e Gaara e os irmãos arrumavam as malas para ir embora cedo ao dia seguinte. 

A noite era calma a lua estava coberta, deixando as ruas completamente escuras, e alem de escuras estavam desertas, já era tarde mas uma loira e uma garota de cabelos rosas andavam juntas.

-você realmente fez isso com o Gaara, Sakura?

-claro né Ino! Se eu não fizesse o Lee continuaria atrás do Gaara...ele parecia muito afim dele. Eu tinha que acabar totalmente com esse relacionamento, acho que o garoto de Suna vai voltar pra lá hoje cedo. **(n/a: só explicando já era uma e meia da manha)**-dizia triunfante a garota em meio a risadas

-você é realmente terrível Sakura - ria a loira também

-você sabe que eu sempre consigo o que eu quero.-a loira apenas riu _"mesmo que você não tenha conseguido o Sasuke-kun"_

Lee voltava esgotado para casa, quando trombou com as duas garotas por pouco não ouvindo a conversa.

-Sakura-san, podemos conversar?

-"é agora, me deseje boa sorte Ino" claro Lee-chan.

-eu queria saber o que você disse para o Gaara e para Temari, eu já soube que você esteve lá.

-como assim Lee? Depois de falar com você eu fiquei o tempo todo com a Ino.

-é verdade, Ino?

-é sim Lee, ela estava na minha casa desde o começo da tarde ela chegou gritando dizendo o que tinha feito, eu a repreendi e acho que ela entendeu, ela só fez aquilo por que te ama.

-é verdade sakura?

-claro! Lee... eu não tinha intenção nenhuma de acabar com o seu namoro, agora mesmo se você quiser voltar para ele e ele te aceitar, eu não farei mais nada, torço pela sua felicidade, se você quiser podemos ir lá amanha a tarde_ "pena que ele não estará mais lá"_, eu vou explicar para ele o que aconteceu.

-certo, eu acredito em você, mas acho que ele não me aceitaria mais.

-que terrível Lee, por favor me desculpe, eu não tinha essa intenção- derramava lagrimas e mais lagrimas...fingidas.

-pare de chorar Sakura, vamos deixar o Lee sozinho agora, vem comigo.

As garotas se afastaram e Lee seguiu para a sua casa.

-você acha que funcionou Ino?... quero dizer será que ele não percebeu que era mentira?

-claro que não Sakura! Agora ele está nas suas mãos.

Lee chegou em casa, se jogou na cama para tentar dormir, mas a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar era no ruivo que ele tanto amava.

"ele deve me odiar agora, mas a Sakura não teve culpa, ela está tão arrependida, não vou culpa-la... gostaria tanto que o Gaara tivesse aberto a porta, talvez tudo tivesse sido explicado, mas amanhã a tarde irei lá com a sakura explicar tudo."

Naquela noite ele sonhou com o ruivo.

* * *

4 horas da manha: 

Os três saiam de konoha, não antes de Gaara dar uma ultima olhada para trás e pensar uma ultima vez em Lee.

Chegaram em Suna depois de muita caminhada, foram muito bem recebidos, Gaara foi para o seu quarto junto com o irmão, e a mais velha saiu dizendo que ia arrumar algumas coisas, foi se encontrar com uma amiga...solteira.

-Kankurou, eu queria vê-lo de novo.

-imagino que sim.

-eu nunca vou deixar de ama-lo, tenho certeza.

-não tenha tanta certeza, eu acho que você deixará sim

-eu tenho certeza. – "_por que você fez isso, Lee" ·._

* * *

-Temari! De onde você tirou essa idéia louca afinal? 

- o Gaara precisa de ajuda e você é ótima!

-e como você quer que eu seja a namorada dela afinal? Eu mal conheço ele!

-por favor, é só até ele estar bem e vai que você não acaba apaixonada?

-Temari você é completamente louca, desista!

_-escute a Temari mestra! Vai que você acaba mesmo gostando!_

_-_ Temari, isso só vai piorar tudo- a garota suspirou- mas você é minha amiga e a Fu te apoiou, vou tentar mas não garanto nada.

-muito obrigada! Agora vem comigo!-e puxou aquela garota pelo braço até sua casa, -espere aqui.

Temari subiu as escadas, escancarando a porta onde estava Kankurou e Gaara.

-Gaara, tem uma pessoa que eu acho que poderia substit...quero dizer uma garota que gostaria de te conhecer.

-quem é?- o garoto logo percebeu as intenções da irmã.

-uma amiga!.

-certo já estou descendo avise-a- Gaara foi se vestir.

Kankurou segurou Temari pelo braço.

-você acha que isso dará certo?

-claro a garota é um amor!vai ajuda-lo muito

-tomara que você esteja certa!

-sempre estou!

Gaara saiu agora um pouco mais arrumado _"talvez isso acabe me fazendo bem"_.

-vamos descer?- perguntou a loira.

-sim...

Os três desceram chegando lá encontraram uma garota baixa, com cabelos azuis batendo na coxa, pele claríssima e olhos vermelhos, vestia um kimono curto com mangas longas preto amarrado com um laço vermelho, ao lado dela havia um gato preto.

-esta é Hatoko kudou! Gaara, por que vocês não vão dar uma volta?

-certo!-respondeu o ruivo sem muita empolgação, estendendo a mão para a garota.

Os dois andaram um bom tempo em silencio até o gato se manifestar.

_-puxe assunto mestra!_

-quieta Fu...

Gaara olhou para o gato onde o gato miava e a garota discutia compenetrada com ele.

-com quem está falando kudou-san?

-ah? É que ... eu... estava falando... com a Fu...-Gaara se manteve em silencio- é que eu entendo a minha gata...não me pergunte como!

-tá...-não deu muito interesse a garota era estranha e não se parecia nada com Lee...

-me desculpe eu não devo estar ajudando muito, Temari me pediu mas não vou conseguir fazer isso.

-Temari lhe pediu?

-sim! Você não sabia? Falou que estava mal e me explicou o que havia acontecido e me pediu para ajudar...

-ela me disse que você queria me conhecer!

-então foi isso...

-sabe, eu acho que não conseguiria ajudar dessa forma, mas se você quiser conversar...-Gaara não fez cerimônia era bom poder desabafar com alguém, e se no final se sentisse incomodado mataria a garota.

-eu amo ele, mas...ele...-a garota se virou para ele- Temari já me contou, não prescisa repetir senão quiser, fale só o que precisar.

-eu queria tanto, que ele me ama-se também, daria tudo, qualquer coisa, só por isso... mas ele preferiu aquela garota, talvez se eu fosse uma mulher...

-não pense assim, pelo que Temari me falou que ele não falou nada que não gostava de você...só aquela louca que foi lá...e depois ela foi na pensão atraz de você isso quer dizer que...

-ele não foi na pensão...

-claro que foi, a Temari disse que quando desceu para tomar um ar ele ainda tentou se explicar e...-sentiu sua perna sendo arranhada- _"acho que Temari não falou essa parte para ele"_

-se ele foi lá é por que ele ainda me quer não é?

-claro que é, se ele tivesse realmente te trocado, não teria ido atrás de você.

"_Temari vai matar a mestra se esse garoto for atrás do outro"_

-ele vai brincar de novo comigo, deve ser isso que ele quer...

-pode ser...mas se você não procurar saber...pode ser tarde demais quando descobrir que era o contrario.

"_a mestra não vai acordar viva amanha" _

-não tem como eu sair daqui.

-você também heim...arruma problema em tudo, isso agente dá um jeito.

-por que você quer tanto me ajudar afinal?

-sabe, a algum tempo estavam umas crianças jogando bola, e quando elas perderam a bola,você a devolveu, todos ficaram com medo, e você machucou aquela garota, mas depois disso eu vi que você foi levar remédios para ela, e que aquilo tinha sido um acidente, e depois conheci sua irmã, eu vi que você não era uma pessoa ruim, e agora, falando com você...olhando nos seus olhos, posso saber tudo que você passou injustamente, por isso que eu quero te ajudar, e se eu precisar dar umas porradas nesse garoto até ele cair na real, é exatamente isso que eu vou fazer...

-obrigado, Hatoko.

-e ai? O que você vai fazer?

-vamos para konoha!

-é assim que se fala!

"_a mestra realmente não tem nada na cabeça"_

* * *

**e ai está o incentivo do Gaara...e aquela que vai desmascarar a sakura, e cuidar muuuito bem dela...é minha primeira occ e não é minha...**

* * *

**uma amiga minha ajudou na criação dela D espero que tenham gostado dela...e acho que ela vai ser muito útil nessa historia **

**respondendo as reviews**

**Aluada Ninfadora**- e aqui está...achei que já que os irmãos iam afasta-lo do Lee alguém tinha que confiar nele D e logo logo a sakura tem o que merece nas mãos da hatoko

**Hikari Kaoru **pode chingar merrrrmo falo? Bem que bom que bom que você está gostando tomara que goste desse capitulo também D

**Mfm2885** bem agora você já sabe quem D tomara que tenha gostado dela afinal...ela dará a lição na sakura e eu também odeio essa garota ... e no shippuden acho que ela vai ser mais boazinha que aqui senão ela vai roubar olugar de vilão do orochimaru

**Ishidinha **que bom que você gostou o ultimo foi muito triste então quis dar uma animada nesse capitulo... e sim aceito o deidei e quero o sasori e o tobi de brinde DDD pode mandar

**GaaraS2Lee- **realmente é dedar dó Ç.Ç...tadinho gente, mas assim logo logo ela terá o que merece...e é mesmo...foi sópor 3 segundos ... fiquei tentada a deixar ela por lá.

Bjo...


	7. reencontro

**Eu ia postar ontem mas como ontem foi o encoxa dreams e eu tava lá e cheguei tarde em casa ficou para hoje**

**E os avisos são exatamente os mesmos do capitulo anterior **

* * *

Nos dias da viajem de Gaara para suna, e o tempo que ele passou lá, mesmo que pouco, Lee passou com sakura, ino, seus colegas e time e mestre, Sakura continuava se fazendo de vitima falando coisas como, "eu não sabia que eles iam cedo, nossa Lee como isso é terrível, acho que você terá que achar outra pessoa não é mesmo?, não que eu esteja te falando para ficar comigo mas...gosto muito de você"

Lee estava até que bem intimo de Sakura, se tornando muito amigos, mas ele nunca deixou de pensar no seu ruivo, o que ele não esperava é que chegaria uma visita naquele dia.

* * *

**Na noite que Gaara e Hatoko saíram de suna:**

Gaara estava em seu quarto, do nada sentiu uma brisa, olhou para trás e viu Hatoko com Fu no colo agachada na janela e...cacos de vidro espalhados pelo chão.

"_como ela quebrou a janela e eu não ouvi?"_

_-_já está pronto Gaara-sama?

-sim, podemos ir.

"_tem certeza que vamos fazer isso mestra? Temari ficará brava!"_

A garota não retrucou apenas rasgou um pedaço do lenço que tinha na cintura e amordaçou a gata.

-quieta Fu...pare de arrumar complicações.

A garota tinha os longos cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto para não atrapalhar , vestia um quimono curto branco regata, um lenço vermelho amarrava-o na cintura e tinha um shorts curto preto por baixo, usava botas cano longo também pretas e meias rastão.

Em pouco tempo já tinham saído pela janela, a garota não era lá muito habilidosa, era barulhenta e atrapalhada, mas até a metade da vila tinham ido sem problemas, a encrenca veio quando Temari viu o bilhete em cima da cama dela.

**Flashback on**

Temari achou um bilhete com a letra da Hatoko em cima da sua cama

"Temari

Você vai ficar muito brava comigo quando terminar de ler isto

Então aconselho que se sente

Faça um chá

E chame um medico, sabe? No caso do nervoso te fazer muito mal..."

"_o que a Hatoko fez afinal?"-_pensava a loira

"então sabe a parte que você me mandou ajudar seu irmão?"

Temari engoliu em seco, o que aquela maldita tinha feitoafinal?

"é só para ajuda-lo que fiz isso, enfim...a essa hora agente já deve ter saído da vila

Gaara é bem forte por isso não teremos problemas para isso

Enfim...ele ama aquele garoto e estamos indo para konoha!

Sabe a parte boa? Eu nunca fui naquela vila, vai ser legal conhecer

E vai que não dá tudo certo?

A Fu tentou de toda forma me fazer ficar, pena que não deu

Enfim espero que não me odeie amiga, e se tudo der errado, deixarei Fu com você

E você pode mandar me prender por seqüestro

Mas eu sei que vai dar tudo certo...

Ass: sua amiga

Hatoko fudou

Ps: peguei sua bota emprestada"

Temari raciocinou um pouco, muito pouco, antes de mandar Kankurou atrás deles.

**Flashback off**

* * *

Kankurou encontrou-os, Gaara não lutaria contra o próprio irmão e estava prestes a voltar.

-calma lá, Kankurou, você não vai querer brigar contra nós 2 vai

-Gaara não luta contra mim.

-pensei que você não soubesse

-não me venha com lábia Hatoko-san se quiser tirar Gaara da vila vai ter que ser por cima de mim

-pois bem...então você vai deixar seu irmão, ficar aqui, sendo que o amor da vida dele está lá? Vai ser igual a Temari? Pensei que você era diferente mas acabei de ver que me enganei-cara desapontada-

-vá logo e pare de drama Hatoko, mas vá logo antes que eu me arrependa- essa maldita garota

"_parece que consegui!"_

"_como essa garota conseguiu enganar o Kankurou?"_

"_como a mestra consegue essas coisas afinal?"_

Correram muito tempo com conversas calmas, piadas de mal gosto de hatoko, e discussões dessa com a gata

Chegaram em Konoha, foram direto para a casa do moreno onde ele não estava, Gaara resolveu esperar lá, enquanto Hatoko com a disculpa de conhecer o lugar, pretendia deixar os dois sozinhos.

A garota que carregava a gata deitava de barriga em seu ombro, entrou num restaurante, pediu seu prato e ficou lá ouvindo conversas.

-é sério Ino! Eu tenho certeza que vi aquele moleque aqui!

-Sakura, você só pode estar ficando louca, como Gaara poderia estar aqui?a essa hora está em suna em meio a uma crise depressiva!

-ele voltou Ino voltou para tirar o Lee de mim, mas não vou deixar!

-mesmo que ele esteja aqui, você já separou eles uma vez por que não separaria de novo?

-realmente! Ah e você precisava ver a cara do garoto quando fui no quarto dele falar tudo aquilo!

-foram mentiras bem fortes heim Sakura, mas se funcionou é o que importa!

-e quando eu fingi que estava chorando na rua, o Lee é tão tonto! Caiu em tudo!

-logo logo ele será seu sakura!

-claro que será, e tomara que aquele garoto morra sozinho...

-também não precisa ser tão cruel.

-você ainda não viu nada Ino.

Hatoko ouvia tudo, encaixou uma coisa na outra, tinha que avisar Gaara, e queria dar uma lição naquelas duas, quem morreria sozinha seriam elas, mas o mais importante agora era juntar Gaara com Lee.

Lee chegou em seu quarto, deu de cara com Gaara encostado num canto correu até ele e o abraçou pegando o ruivo de surpresa.

-Lee eu senti sua falta.

-eu também, Gaara pensava em você sempre, você tem que saber, eu te amo, aquilo na rua,a Sakura me beijou quando você estava vindo, eu não quero ela, quero você, só você!

Gaara se lembrou do que Hatoko havia lhe dito"aquilo que a garota falou deve ser mentira" acreditou nisso.

-eu...também... não se preocupe, eu te perdôo...

-sério? Então Gaara quero te perguntar uma coisa.

-a vontade!

"_é agora!"_

-Gaara, que namorar comigo?

-quero...Lee

Os dois se beijaram aproveitaram o momento como nunca agora estavam juntos depois de muito tempo, e nada iria atrapalhar.

Hatoko que chegou para dizer e ajudar a resolver as coisas viu a cena.

-parece que o primeiro passo acabou, agora vamos cuidar daquelas duas, venha Fu!

* * *

**Próximo capitulo é o maldito lemom então se demorar... enfim vocês já sabem opor que né?**

**Espero que estejam gostando! Eu to adorando -**

**Bem eu pretendia estender muito mais essa fic**

**Mas como as aulas voltam na segunda. E minha imaginação vai começar a falhar...alem de faltar tempo...vou acaba-la em mais 3 capitulos [1 lemom e 2 de enrredo por que agora o lemom?.**

**Hatoko- por que eles estão apaixonados e sozinhos num quarto, num reencontro emocionante e não tem hora melhor**!

**Momo- isso ai vocês ouviram a garota!**

**Fu- "_a mestra fala demais, bem até o próximo capitulo"_**

* * *

Responder as reviews agora!

**Yuki Gaara** esse comentário é do capitulo 5 mas eu já estava postando o 6 quando ele chegou então estou respondendo agora...perdão

Enfim tenham medo muito medo...por que não no próximo cap no outro a vingança começa!

Hatoko- é isso aewww manoo!!!

Momo-bye

**Aluada Ninfadora- **c tem noção do qie éler a fic ta 10? E ter tantos elogios? Eu vou ficar mal acostumada

Enfim ai está a atualização...e a personalidade da Hatoko é parecida com a minha por isso ela é rapida . ' pena que pra mim a personalidade explosiva sempre atrapalha xD

**Hikari Kaoru** espero que ela ganhe ainda mais a sua amizade

Hatoko- isso ai! Já tenho mais amigas que você momo

Momo- quieta ¬¬ nem minha occ me respeita aqui não?

Hatoko- e por que deveríamos? Né mesmo Gaa-chan?

-Gaara e Lee no cantinho se pegando-

**Mfm2885** que bom que você está adorando e desde o seu primeiro comentário eu quero perguntar uma coisa mas deu vergonha...por que do seu nick? É tão diferente! Mas ficou legal ;D

**Na-san** ela tem cabelos azuis na altura das coxas olhos vermelhos pele clara é magrela e...to pretendendo fazer um desenho dela e se fizer ponho o link aqui! Assim fica mais fácil visualizar!!!

**'GaaraS2Lee'** enfimm...espero que continue gostando, e sim a Hatoko é confiavel... to até pensando em arrumar um par para ela como recompensa no final ...sóque nem imagino quem ainda... ainda bem que você está gostando e continue lendo...

* * *

**bjO a todos e sabe a porra do botão roxo?**

**Faz o favor de apertar aquilo caramba nem que seja pra me chingar ou mandar o dei dei me explodir**

**Hatoko -deixe reviews ou essa louca vai explodir o brasil **


	8. lemon

**Esse capitulo é lemon por isso quem quiser pula-lo...sinta-se a vontade as informações daqui vão ser irrelevantes**

**Na verdade não terá nada alem do lemon já para se alguém quiser pula-lo**

**E nem é um lemon tããão bom...é só pra não ficar sem e amanha volta as aulas! –comentário aleatório-...**

* * *

Os dois se beijavam, como se não se vissem a séculos, em pouco tempo Lee tirou a blusa de Gaara, que não teve objeção nenhuma, Lee desceu os beijos pelo pescoço do ruivo, logo atacando os mamilos, um ele lambia e mordiscava enquanto o outro ele brincava com os dedos.

-ahh...Lee...

O moreno descia os beijos pelo abdômen do menor, dando atenção especial ao umbigo antes de descer e parar no cós da calça.

-você quer que eu continue? Gaa-chan?

-ah...quero, quero

-peça por favor!

-por...favor...

Lee retirou a calça do menor e lhe acariciou o membro dele por cima da cueca, logo retirando ela e lambendo-lhe o membro, o outro gemia alto, logo o moreno colocou seu membro inteiro na boca, e aumentado cada vez mais o ritmo, mas parando antes que ele gozasse.

Ele retirou a própria roupa e deitou o ruivo. E lhe acariciou o peito.

-quer que eu continue? Vai doer sabia?

-eu sei...mas não para...eu quero...

Lee se posicionou entre as pernas do menor, lambeu os próprios dedos, e começou a acariciar a entrada do menor e lhe colocou um dedo, esperou que se acostumasse e colocou o segundo, até que achou que ele estivesse pronto, se posicionou e começou a penetra-lo lentamente, Gaara agarrava os lençóis, e gritava, quando o maior entrou por completo gritou alto, esse por sua vez ficou parado esperando esse se acostumar, em pouco tempo o menor já se mexia contra si, reparou que ele já estava pronto e começou a se mexer, no começo estocadas leves mas com o tempo aumentou o ritmo, gozaram juntos.

Depois disso Lee saiu de dentro do menor, e puxou-o para si abraçando-o.

-Lee...

-o que foi Gaa-chan?

-nada, eu só queria chamar seu nome.- o menor sorriu.

-bobo...

* * *

**Cabô...capitulo que vem retomamos a historia só não vou colocar enrredo aqui para quem não gostar de lemon poder pular...**

**Hatoko- hei por que eu não apareço nesse capitulo heim?**

**Momo- por que esse foi o lemon o.O'**

**Hatoko- você podia ter me deixado na janela espiando né?-cara perva-**

**Momo, Fu- cala a boca mestra/Hatoko**

* * *

Reviews?:

**Aluada ninfadora- **era pra mim ter postado ontem -.-''' mas...é meu primeiro lemon, e enfim no próximo capitulo você verá o castigo

**Hikari kaoru-** O.O''' não me explode não ou você não terá p próximo capitulo...

-medo-

Enfim ai está o lemon Ç.Ç não tah bom mas espero que dê pro gasto

**Na-san **sakuino? Sei não O.O' não tinha pensado nisso, mas pode ser que tenha sim, ahh... aquela carta é realmente bizarra

**Mfm2885** nhaaa brigada por matar minha curiosidade...e no próximo capitulo você saberá o que acontece com ela...

**Suzana akl**-

Eu sei que eles estão curtos é que eu posto um por dia... e minha imaginação é limitada, eu também nunca me dei bem com virgolas, e os erros devem ser de digitação...e o word não me corrigiu -.- afinal eu escrevo nele me desculpe por isso e não pare de ler ... o que são alguns errinhos e falta de virgolas não é mesmo?

Nhá você não foi arrogante não se preocupe, eu até gosto de receber criticas assim eu sei o que preciso melhorar, e que comunidade é essa? O.o'

**Haruno ... **nem é um casal tããão difícil assim e que bom que você está gostando, pelo seu nick vi que você gosta da sakura- assovia- talvez você não vá gostar dos próximos capítulos.

**Bidinha **eu mesma fiquei aflita no capitulo 5 sabe? Huahuahua e sim escreva GaaLee e ajude a espalhar esse casal pelo mundo

E o lemon prometido está ai viu

Espero que goste


	9. juntos

**Era pra ter mais dois capítulos mas foi só mais um isso quer dizer...esse é o ultimo bem divirtão-se!**

* * *

Hatoko andava por konoha em busca de Sakura e Ino, mas na verdade não conhecia nada lá, não tinha a mínima idéia de onde elas poderiam estar, teria que perguntar, mas para quem?

"_o primeiro ninja que eu achar eu pergunto" _

Carregava Fu no colo do nada a gata saiu correndo e passou um cachorro imenso por eles.

-Akamaru! Volte!-o cachorro obedeceu ao dono e Hatoko correu pegando Fu de volta no colo.

-tadinha ficou assustada né? Fu?

-desculpa moça! Essa gata é sua né? Perdoe-me, Akamaru não gosta de gatos!-apareceu um garoto com duas marcas peculiares vermelhas no rosto.

-ah tudo bem, ela só se assustou, não está machucada!

"_por pouco, muito pouco, mestra vamos para longe desse cachorro"_

-calma ai Fu - encarou o garoto - você é um ninja não é?

-sou sim, pelo jeito você também e não parece ser daqui, o que quer?

-você sabe onde está uma garota chamada Sakura? Uma do cabelo rosa!

-sei sim, mas por que deveria te falar afinal?

"_Mestra você não deve se meter em brigas"_

-por que eu to perguntando horas, relaxa eu não vou atacar sua vila, eu sou da areia somos aliados.

-nesse caso, ela está na casa de Ino.

-ah obrigada!-saiu correndo e depois voltou- e onde fica a casa dessa ai?

Depois de uma explicação ela foi até lá.no caminho explicou o que fariam para Fu

* * *

Sakura saia da casa da amiga e ia para casa, era fim de tarde e estava um por do sol, de repente.

-Lee o que faz aqui!

-Sakura, Gaara me disse o que você fez, me disse tudo!

-o-oque você disse? Como assim eu não fiz nada!

-não minta idiota! Eu já sei de tudo!

-não Lee, não é verdade!

O garoto lhe deu um tapa na cara. E Gaara apareceu pela rua.

-agora sabemos da verdade Sakura e parece que eu venci!

-eu não acredito...Lee...eu...não...mas

Lee abraçou Gaara e o beijou, na frente da garota.

-eu odeio você Sakura, nunca mais, chegue perto de mim sua nojenta!

-realmente Sakura, você tentou e mesmo depois de tudo que você me falou eu ganhei, sabe por que? Por que você é baixa!

Sakura estava caída no chão, destruída, chorava muito, muito mesmo, e dessa vez de verdade. Saiu correndo para evitar aqueles dois, e no caminho achou Ino falando com Hatoko.

-Sakura! Essa garota estava me falando, parece que você perdeu...idiota!ela estava te procurando.

-o que!

-Sakura, sou Hatoko, amiga de Gaara...já descobrimos tudo!

-eu sei que já descobriram, já ouvi tudo me deixem em paz! Ino faz alguma coisa!

-ah Sakura, você é realmente uma tonta, sai daqui! Você acha que nós somos mesmo amigas depois disso? Não ando com perdedoras, baixas como você!

Sakura correi até em casa e se trancou em seu quarto. Enquanto naquela rua assim que ela se afastou se viu uma fumaça roxa, e lá estava Hatoko e Fu.

-você estava ótima Fu, como Gaara , e como Ino!

"_duas transformações no mesmo dia, estou exausta!"_

-quando chegarmos em casa, você pode ter o que quiser! Vai nem foi tão ruim assim!

"_eu não acredito que eu beijei você!"_

-admita, você gostou!

"_vamos logo mestra, quero ver como estão os meninos!"-_desconversou a gata

-certo, vamos então!

Andaram até a casa de Lee, mas no caminho...

-vamos Hatoko, fim da linha amiga!

-Tema-chan! Kankurou!

-vamos diga onde está Gaara, vamos levar vocês dois de volta!

"_dois né? Ninguém lembra da gata!"_

-Gaara está na casa do Lee, eles se reconciliaram, e acabei de descobrir a verdade sobre a garota do cabelo rosa!

-do que você está falando?

Depois de uma longa explicação

-isso quer dizer que você juntou os dois e puniu a Sakura?

-não né boba, isso quer dizer que eu juntei os dois, puni a sakura, e conheci konoha!

-você é anormal Hatoko!

"_e vocês perceberam só agora?"_

Hatoko deu um murro na cabeça da gata.

-calada maldita!

Kankurou observava a garota com curiosidade, ela era amiga de Temari fazia algum tempo, mas sabia pouco sobre ela, mas uma coisa que todos sabiam era esse dom dela para finais felizes, e causar riso nas pessoas, e era realmente bonita. O moreno encarava ela sorrindo, ela soltou o longo rabo de cavalo.

-bem agora vamos ver Gaara?

-certo!-os irmãos responderam em uni-son

Andaram até a casa de Lee, a garota logo meteu um pé na janela entrando por ela direto no quarto do moreno. Que por sinal deu um berro com o barulho, Gaara já havia se acostumado.

-Hatoko o que faz aqui, e com Temari e Kankurou?

-é que eu encontrei eles pelo caminho.

-quem é ela Gaa-chan?

-segundo a Temari...minha noiva...-olhou feio para irmã.

"_pelo jeito ele já sabe da historia"_

-hehe!

-como??? –berrou Lee arregalando os olhos.

-garota! Eu não vou dividir o Gaara com você , se quiser pode me enfrentar!

Hatoko ria, realmente Gaara estava em boas mãos.

-relaxa ai! Eu já estou apaixonada pela Temari!-disse seria se agarrando a amiga e fazendo pose.

-pare com essas brincadeiras Hatoko-empurrou a de cabelos azuis que caiu de bunda.

-ai aii-Kankurou a ajudou a levantar. Quando a porta se abriu e se viu Sakura, nessa hora o moreno a deixou cair de volta.

-Lee...-a de cabelos rosas entrou pediu perdão e acabou falando tudo que havia acontecido, convicta que ele já sabia. Foi quando Hatoko quase rolou no chão de tanto rir.

-viu Fu, eu disse que ela ia cair...e ia falar tudo! Eu ganhei a aposta!

"realmente, a mestra acertou em cheio"

Muitas explicações depois, a situação era essa, Lee ainda mais feliz com Gaara e vice-versa, Temari e Kankurou quase matando a garota, e Hatoko e Fu? Bem a garota cobrava sua parte da aposta da gata.

-então era isso, a culpa do sofrimento do nosso irmão é sua?

-desculpe!

-desculpe? Você diz desculpe?

**-censurado por violência-**

-mais calma Temari?

-muito mesmo, Kankurou!

-Fuuuu, agora você vai ter que assistir anime comigo pelo resto mo mê-ês!!!

"_eu não consigo acreditar"_

-acredite, acredite!

* * *

Naquela noite Gaara ficou na casa de Lee, Temari fez uma visita surpresa para Shikamaru que gostou muito, e Hatoko e Kankurou ficaram na pensão.

-Kankurou-channn –berrou a garota para o menino ao seu lado

-tô cansada de ficar parada aqui!-choramingava.

-está tendo um festival, quer ir?

-quero sim!você quer Fu?

"_não, ficarei aqui dormindo"-"agora a mestra se acerta com alguém!"-_pensou a gata

-vá se vestir então! Suponho que você queira se arrumar.

-sim!

Um tempo depois saiu do banheiro uma Hatoko, com um dos seus kimonos custos de mangas longuerrimas, e tão curto quanto os outros, só que dessa vez sem o shorts, e com as mesmas botas, os cabelos presos e com alguns enfeites, Kankurou passou algum tempo olhando a garota.

-vamos!

-sim claro!

Os dois saíram e foram até o festival comeram e brincaram um pouco, nesse mesmo festival estava, Gaara, Lee, Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura e Ino, em lugares separados, foi quando começaram os fogos...

* * *

-Shika! Não são lindos?-disse a loira que estava com os cabelos soltos e muito arrumada

-não tanto quanto você!

Os dois se beijaram, afinal, logo Temari voltaria a suna e não se veriam por um tempo

* * *

-ainda bem que aquilo era mentira Ino, você é uma grande amiga!

-só uma amiga Sakura?

-o que você quis dizer Ino?

-isso Sakura...

a loira puxou a outra e a beijou, essa correspondeu **(n/a:essa é para você Na-san)**

* * *

-Hatoko, está se divertindo?

-muito mesmo, obrigada por me trazer Kankurou!

-não foi nada...

Eles se entreolharam e antes que pudessem ver já tinham se juntado aos outros

* * *

-Lee...

-sim...Gaa-chan?

-fica comigo para sempre?

-por toda a minha vida!

E se beijavam enquanto estouravam os últimos fogos

* * *

**Fim... ou será o começo?**

_Só, enquanto eu respirar, vou me lembrar de você_

_Só enquanto eu respirar..._

( o anjo mais velho- O teatro mágico)

* * *

**Acabou! Acabei minha primeira fic! Final de merda? É eu sei -.- podia ser pior e em homenagem a minha amiga Na-san tivemos saku x ino espero que ninguem me mate!**

**Extras do final:**

-deprimida no cantinho-

Hatoko: o que foi momo?

Tomo mundo fala mal do cabelo da sakura

Hatoko: e daí?

O meu é rosa também ç.ç

Hatoko: é mesmo né? Hehehe

* * *

Gaara: por que eu sempre sou uke nas fics?

Por que você é menor e fica bem de uke –hemorragia nasal-

Gaara: Lee quero trocar!

Pois não vai nada!

Lee: okay Gaa-chan! Mudamos essa noite

Ninguém escuta o que eu falo mesmo, ninguem me obedece

* * *

Kiba: hei momo! Por que que eu só fiz uma ponta? Quero um papel maior...

Sai daqui!

Kiba: -sai-

Alguém me obedece!

* * *

Agora as Reviews!

**Suzana AKL:** é o lemon não era tudo isso mas ainda era lemon que bom que você gostou

Até a próxima

**Kimi Tsukishiro: **c também gosta de Gaalee que ótimo!

Ç.Ç e no final ela teve o que mereceu e o cabelo dela não é feio

-o meu é igual- mas espero que você goste do ultimo capitulo

Bjos

**Hikari kaoru**:empresto quando você quiser...e ele é mesmo ótimo! E me apóia até a escrever lemon! Desde que eu esteja escrevendo pra ele não importa o que!

E por favor...não me exploda mesmo!

-chora-

E olha! Você é a ultima review respondida no ultimo capitulo –entrega balinha-

Bjos

**Até as próximas fics e sejam felizes!**


End file.
